


This Is How Sanghyuk Becomes a Villain

by Quiet_crash



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_crash/pseuds/Quiet_crash
Summary: Sanghyuk does not appreciate being left behind at a gas station.





	This Is How Sanghyuk Becomes a Villain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867069) by [vellichor_productions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellichor_productions/pseuds/vellichor_productions). 



> I've been toying with this idea for months but when I saw vellichor_productions post a story about this very thing today I thought to myself: this must be fate. So I sat down and wrote my own version.
> 
> I hope you like it!

_Unbelievable_ , Sanghyuk thinks, as the van rolls on the road and leaves the dingy gas station parking – and Sanghyuk on it. His hyungs are screeching and cackling from the vehicle and Sanghyuk responds in kind, screaming for all he’s worth, before they disappear in the darkness.

 

 _Unbelievable_ , and then, _oh shit this is bad._

 

Sanghyuk is a young, handsome kpop idol, abandoned on a random gas station by his five hyungs and all he has is a shitty self cam and whatever trash he could dig out of his pockets.

 

They left him. Why? What the-? Sanghyuk’s mind struggles to reconcile his mischievous but doting hyungs with abandonment on dark gas stations and it’s just not connecting. He likes to whine at their protective ways because he may be the youngest but he’s not a child anymore, but this is not what he had in mind when he talked about being tough and independent.

 

The gas station is creepy, the lights are yellow and one is blinking, and the rest is darkness. Usually, Sanghyuk doesn’t have problems with darkness. But this is not a dorm-darkness, familiar and ringing with the quiet sounds of his hyungs’ sleeping. This is a scary darkness. The gas station is surrounded by trees, nigh empty and Sanghyuk feels _scared_.

 

His heartbeat kicks up rhythm, his hands grow sweaty. He looks into the camera and begins to talk. It’s a kind of familiar feeling and it helps him keep his head up. “I’m just a minor and they left me here. What’s going on?” The camera light blinks at him and it makes him feel better. “Who am I?” he adds dramatically. And then, “What am I going to do?” but that’s not dramatic anymore, that’s just his mind clearing and starting to work.

 

For a moment he plays with the camera, zooming in to his eyes and humming thoughtfully. Yeah, his hyungs are protective. They wouldn’t have _really_ left him because they know he has no way of going back home on his own. This must be their idea of a prank.

 

A prank.

 

Sanghyuk is relieved for all of 2 seconds before the anger kicks in. Or, maybe not anger, not exactly. They made him scared for a prank, like he’s pranked them before (see Hakeyon hyung), but the difference is that, on a quiet gas station at the side of the road in the evening, Sanghyuk could _actually_ get hurt.

 

He is a big boy and he has muscles but if someone drugged and kidnapped him then it wouldn’t matter, would it?

 

He feels betrayed. He feels wounded. And there’s the not-so- small voice in the back of his head that pushes its way to the front and demands retribution. Demands vengeance. Sanghyuk agrees.

 

“What’s going on?” he says to the camera again. “What’s going to happen now?”

 

 _What’s going to happen now,_ he thinks with a vicious kind of joy, _is that the hyungs are going to regret leaving me behind on a gas station to fend for myself. See how they like it when the danger is actually real._

 

Humming a light-hearted melody again, Sanghyuk walks into the gas station building. There’s an attendant who barely spares him a glance and then returns to watching something on his phone. Sanghyuk has no money so he considers going to the bathroom but first he wants to see what his hyungs do for himself. Thus, he positions himself near the window and pretends to look through the magazines spread on the rack, playing with the camera and murmuring to the fans.

 

It’s not even a minute before he spots Hongbin hyung jogging onto the parking from the walkway at the side of the road. There’s the protectiveness, Sanghyuk thinks. Because if Hongbin jogged to get him then they couldn’t have stopped far from the station. Just far enough to make it seem like they really left.

 

Meanwhile, Hongbin slows a little, head turning from side to side and mouth opening. He seems to be calling for Sanghyuk, searching for him. Obviously, he’s unable to find him out on the parking lot because Sanghyuk’s not there anymore.

 

Thing is, he could be anywhere, because of anything, and that’s what he wants his hyungs to understand, and that’s what he sees Hongbin realize as the elder boy’s jog becomes a power-walk, his head swivelling in all directions, movements no longer smooth but choppy, abrupt.

 

Hongbin is nervous. Sanghyuk turns off his camera.

 

Sanghyuk considers coming out to him now but he thinks that the other hyungs are still not scared and he wants to try and wait, maybe he can get back at all of them.

 

Hongbin spends some more time looking for his younger bandmate and he spares no effort – he checks every tanking station, every corner of the parking lot, even behind the gas station building. Sanghyuk feels his gut twisting with guilt when Hongbin’s phone rings and he answers it visibly upset. He talks for a moment, frowning and gesticulating wildly, then starts walking towards the building. Sanghyuk slowly shuffles further away from the window and crouches to ‘look at the products on the low shelf’. That way he’s covered when Hongbin opens the door and looks inside.

 

“No, hyung, I would have seen him if he was here, he’s too tall not to,” Hongbin spits into the phone and walks back out. The attendant looks at the door, then to where Sanghyuk was and shrugs. Must have missed him walking out, he probably thinks.

 

Sanghyuk is now kind of stewing in guilt. Hongbin hyung sounded really upset, maybe it’s time to reveal himself. He stands up and in that moment lights flash as the van rolls back on the parking lot. His hyungs scramble to get out all at once and scatter. Sanghyuk spots the sign for a bathroom and heads there.

 

His phone buzzes when he locks himself in a stall but he lets the call go unanswered. Then, he has another idea. He gets out of the stall quietly and peeks out into the shop to see where his hyungs are. To his surprise, though the van is there, standing with all its doors open and the engine running, none of the hyungs are there.

 

Sanghyuk hums to himself and quietly slips out of the bathroom, slinks through the shop and opens the doors to the building with as little sound as possible. He surveys the parking lot; he can hear the hyungs on the other side, at the back, calling to one another. His phone buzzes again and, again, he lets it ring until it stops while he turns the camera back on and talks to the fans quietly, jogging up to the van and squeezes into the back seat.

 

“The hyungs came back and left the van open! I’m going to stay in and take a nap,” Sanghyuk says to the camera, shaking his head at the silliness of his hyungs and ends the recording.

 

He leans his head against the window and closes his eyes.

 

It’s Hakyeon who finds him there and alerts everyone to his presence with screaming. They all crowd around him (as much as the van’s interior allows) and demand to know where he’s been and why he hasn’t been answering his phone.

 

Sanghyuk makes an innocently confused face and says, “I just went to the bathroom. I didn’t know hyung called, my phone is on silent for the filming.”

 

As he looks around at each of their frazzled faces, he thinks to himself that he might have gone a bit above and slightly beyond with his revenge. Just maybe.

 

But Hakyeon chops his neck delicately and then chokes him in a hug and he also thinks to himself that if they never leave him again like this then it was worth it. Nobody got hurt, it was all okay. Everybody had their fun. Although no one knows that Sanghyuk also had some fun. And that's the best thing – the hyungs will never know that Sanghyuk got even so he can sleep without a worry.

 

Perfect plan, perfect execution. _Everything is perfect_ , Sanghyuk grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I call Sanghyuk the Demon Maknae, hehe. Let me know what you think of the story!


End file.
